When Flower's Bloom
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: Naruto's gone training with Jaraiya, and Sasuke is with Orichimaru, and after feeling useless on a mission Ino asks Sakura to teach her to be a mednin, Sakura agreed and became her senpai, but soon she and Ino would find alot more in each other[inoxsakura
1. First Mednin Lessons

**_WHEN FLOWERS BLOOM_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 1: FIRST MED-NIN LESSON_**

**_NOTE: _**yup, this would be my third Yuri so far, got rid of one, and so really this is my second on the site, and it would be the first one to follow a plot all the way through. I'm still working on the last few chapters of my other yuri Lost Love's, Found Lover's.

Now a reminder: this is a **girl/girl** couple, don't read if you are offended by this

Disclaimer: I'll say it **ONCE!!!**: I OWN NOTHING FROM NARUTO EXCEPT MY OC'S IN MY OTHER STORY; The Black Blizzard, an action adventure/ humor story co-written with Craine

* * *

A QUICK EPILOGUE:

Naruto was gone, training under Jaraiya, and Sasuke was with... Orchimaru... the FREIK!!!

Everyone was out on some sort of mission, except Ino and Sakura

You see Ino, on the last mission that they all preformed in, to help a kidnapping of a girl named Matsuri, from the sand village, they all fought four ninja's that had supposed 'Ultimate Weapons' and wanted to draw Gaara out to use his Bijuu, (Shukaku for those of you unfamilliar) and use its power as a weapon (Acually happens in the series, last few episodes before the Shippudden episodes start(yes a spoiler... how horrible of me)) Well Ino felt useless, and she saw how Sakura was a huge help with her Med-nin capabilities, and she asked Sakura to teach her how to be a med-nin, Sakura had agreed and despite how nuch Ino hated the sound of it, Sakura was her Senpai, but if she wouldn't feel useless in later missions, it was a sacrafice Ino was willing to make... what she didn't know was gonna happen, is that she would soon find Sakura as MUCH more then her 'senpai'...

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha, and in the central building, Ino and Sakura were inside in one of the training rooms, and Sakura sat next to Ino who was in the middle of trying to revive a dead fish, by pouring chakra into it, while it lay there on a scroll 

"Come on Ino, just a little more..." Sakura said encouraging Ino to try harder

Then all of a sudden the fish sprang to life, and Ino smiled at her acomplishment, before the fish flopped its way into the small pool water in the room

"Got it!" Ino cheered

"Not bad, you're pretty good at this" Sakura said with an encouraging smile

"Thanks, now I'm getting somewhere, let me do it again!" the blonde asked

"I think thats enough for today. you've been at it since morning, and its the late afternoon now" Sakura explained

"Yeah, I do feel a bit exhausted..." Ino said as she took a deep breath, and relaxed herself

"Well lets get out of here. you want to come to my place and have a cup of tea?" Sakura asked

"Why not?" replied the blonde girl

They walked to the door, and exited the room, they worked their way out side of the central

When they reached the out side Ino turned to Sakura "How much progress do you think I've made in the last three weeks?"

"you've done really well acually" Sakura said

"Good, I just don't want to be useless..." Ino said

"Your not useless" Sakura said as she shook her head

"Then why wasn't I any help on that last mission all 11 of us went on?" Ino questioned

"That just wasn't your feild, it doesn't mean your useless in any way!" Sakura said, with irratation in her voice from her friend demeaning herself

"Yeah... I guess your right" Ino said

"I'm always right" Sakura said jokingly

"Now don't get like that" Ino said as she pointed at her

"Calm down, Ino" Sakura giggled

------

They reached Sakura's house and went inside, they found their way to the kitchen, and Sakura put some water into it and put on the stove to heat up

They walked into the living room, and kneeled down on some pillows in wait for the tea

"How long do you think it will take me to get as good as you are, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked

"I can't say" Sakura said, not wanting Ino to get her hopes up, in the case that they might be shot from the sky like a mindless duck

"Okay, I'll just try harder!" Ino said with a steeled voice

"Well thats what I like to hear. Just don't over do it" Sakura said with a smile

"I won't" Ino said

Then the Tea kettle whistled out, and Sakura rose to her feet and went to retrieve their drinks

"I'll get that" Sakura said as she entered the kitchen, pulled the kettle off, and grabbed some cups from the shelf. She poured her self and Ino a cup

Sakura came back, cups in hand, she handed one to Ino before she sat back down next to her

Ino took a sip of her piping hot tea, and then looked at Sakura "How do you do it?" Ino asked

"Wha? how do I do what?" Sakura asked genuinely confused at what she was being asked

"How did you manage to get on Sasukes team? Then how did you become so much stronger then before? And now, how do you do so good at being a med-nin? How did you get so good so fast?" Ino asked

Sakura was taken aback by these sudden questions "I... I... can't say really..." Sakura said, acually a bit flattered by what she was being asked. She had no idea Ino felt that way

"I just want to be as good as you are at this" Ino said before she drank the rest of her tea down, now that it was cool enough to do so, and then put her cup on the table, and stood up "guess i'll head, and take a bath or something. Thanks for the tea"

"Just keep trying" sakura said, as she stood as well to lead her friend to the door

When they reached the door, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino "maybe this will give you encouragement; think about this, the apprentice always surpases the master" Sakura said before she released her grip on Ino

"Alright" Ino said with a sudden rush of red on her face. good thing she had her back to Sakura

"Bye" Ino said as she opened and stepped out the door

"Later" Sakura said as she closed the door behind her blonde friend

------

The rest of the day passed Ino by fast, she had taken a shower, gotten a bite to eat, and gott a little battle training in before she had turned in for the night at around 11-ish

------

The next morning, Ino awoke with excitement for todays training, she loved the idea of getting better and better as each day passed her by, at paces she could barely keep up with, but she did it anyways. But this brought on high levels of stress at points

Ino got dressed, and happily, worked her way towards the central building to meet Sakura and contiue her training

When she arrived, she walked to the training room that Tsunade set up just for them to train in, nd Sakura stood there ready to begin the session

"lets get started!" Ino said as she cracked her knuckles and rolled her head around her neck

"okay, but today I've got a test i thought up for you..." Sakura said with a deviuos smile

"what?" Ino said in a voice that yelled bring it ON!!

"okay" Sakura said as she motioned Ino to walk up to the table, and turned around

Ino approached her and saw that on the table lay, a bird with a broken wing, a dead fish, and a cat in a cage that had its front paw broken

"Okay, I borrowed some animals that needed some treatment, from the veterinarians, and I want you to heal the birds broken wing, then revive the fish, then mend the cats broken leg, all in under five minutes. If you do, then I'll move your training up a bit. sound good?" Sakura explained

"Yeah, I can do this" Ino said confidently

Sakura amiled at her ditermanation, and confidence "well, you'll start... Now!" Sakura said as she stepped out of the way and found a spot behing Ino to over see her work

Ino instanly was at work, she held the bird in her hand and held his broken wing out slightly saightened the bones out, and began pouring healing chakra into the broken bone, she was done and finished the bird in a little more then a minute

Sakura kept a close eye on the clock on the wall, keeping the time

Ino moved to the dead fish, and began the proccess on it as well

It took a little longer then the bird because the fish was dead, and eventually popped to life, and Ino instantly opened the cage the cat was laying in abd pulled it ou, she took off the splint on his leg and began to pour chakra into it

Sakura looked on really impressed with how well Ino was doing, she still had a minuta and thirty seconds to fixe the cats leg, totaly within her capabilities, Sakra began to feel great joy that Ino was being so successful

Ino finished healing the cats leg and she let it down to the ground, and it walked around the table meowing, and purring

"Yes! How was tha-" Ino said as she was about to turn around, but sakura put her hands on Ino's shoulders and began massaging them

"That was great, you pass. simple wasn't it?" Sakura asked

"Mmmm, yeah" Ino hummed as her body let go of all the stress that she had been working through, as Sakura squeezed the tenstion right out of her body, Ino didn't even care at the moment wheather or not she failed or passed, Because Sakura rubbed all vcare from her body

Sakura worked her way down Ino's back slowly "Now, you can relax for a while, thats it for today" Sakura said softly, as her hands reached Ino's lower back and work their way to her sides, and began to massage upwards

"Thats it?" Ino asked dreamingly as she felt Sakura's hands work their way up the side of her body, not catching the fact that Sakura's hand were working their way ever so slowly to her breasts

_"Wow, I really shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop my self. Why am I pulling so close to her breasts_?" Sakura thought, and she began to feel the urge to Suck on her neck, but she thought gropping was enough

And just then Ino felt Sakura's hands grip ono her breasts quickly, causing Ino to gasp in shock and blush "S-Sakura what are you d-doing?" Ino said tryig to sound as if she didn't want it and she grabbed Sakura's arms to push them away but quickly she began to enjoy the feeling Skaura was giving to her, and stopped herself from stopping Sakura

_"Why am I letting a girl touch me like this? Why can't I bring myself to stop her?... this is wrong... but... it feels sooo good"_ Ino thought, as she closed her eyes

Sakura couldn't fight the urge to suck on her neck any longer, and she tilted her head down and pressed her lips to it on the right side passionately, and then began sucking on Ino's soft skin

"S-S-Sakura..." Ino gasped as she unconciuosly tilted her head to the left and gave Sakura more room

Sakura realized Ino was turning into putty in her hands, and she realized how bad she wanted Ino, and she wanted her now! So she slipped her right hand down from its motions on her breasts, and led it between Ino's legs, moving the skirt Ino wore, up, and pulling some of the bandages off of her pussy, before slidding her finger over Ino's clit and began rubbing it

A tingling feeling built up in Ino's chest, along with butterflies, and she felt the heat between her legs build, as Sakura rubbed the area softly and almost teasingly, and never stopping her other motions on Ino's neck and other breast

Sakura began to trail kisses up her neck, until she was next to Ino's ear "I think I love you..." Sakura whispered

Ino began blushing even more "S-Sakuraaaa" she Moaned, Sakura realized the wanting tone in Ino's voice

"Do you want more?" Sakura asked softly, yet very sexy

Ino nodded, Sakura smiled, spun her around, and pressed their lips together. They both wrapped their arms around each other, and Saura pushed Ino up against the table, then lifted her to where she was sitting on it

They both began to moan their kiss, that kept growing hotter by the second

Sakura parted their kiss and looked Ino in the eyes "If you want me, be mine and mine alone..." Sakura said, and received a nod from Ino

"Will you be mine, and mine alone?" Ino asked

Sakura smiled "yes"

Sakura pushed her legs apart and began pulling at the bandages that surrounded Ino's private area

Eventually Sakura had them out of the way, and she lightly licked Ino's clit, teasing Ino making her want more

Ino pumped her hips in an atempt to get Sakura to stop teasing and lick her already, but Sakura would have no such thing right now, she wanted to hear Ino scream for her to get totaly envelopted in her clit, and or pussy

Sakura tediously licked at Ino's clit, ever so slightly, coaxing a moan of desire from Ino's throat

Not yet. Sakura wanted Ino to anouce it before she would get any more... passionate, with the wet walls that lay infront of her

"Mmmm, Sakura... please..." Ino whimpered

Still not yet. Sakura began rubbing the area just out side of Ino's pussy, on both sides, and she slowed down her already tediuos licking

"Why are you teasing meeeee?!" Ino pleaded

Sakura looked up to Ino as she did her work, and Ino stared right into her emeral eyes, that seemed so cute/sexy/hot to her now

"how... bad... do you really want it?" Sakrua asked between licks

"Oooooohhhh, I want it BAD, please Sakura... please!" Ino cried out a bit loud

Thats what Sakura wanted to hear, and she intantly dug the tip of her tongue as deep as it would go into her clit

Ino let out another gasp of pleassure, and tilted her head back, as a feeling SO great it might as well have rocked the world itself. It may not have rocked the real world, but it SURE as HELL rocked Ino's world

Ino dug her nails into the table and started moaning and groaning, loudly as Sakura's tongue ventured its way down from her clit, and dug as deep as it could go into her pussy, while she rubbed Ino's clit with her thumb and rubbed her breast through her shirt

Ino quickly realized her shirt only got in the way, so she pulled it over her head, and threw it on the floor somewhere, before she removed her sports bra, and discarded it as well

"OH kami, Sakura don't stop, I'm alomost there!" Ino managed to say through a groan as she arched her back in anticipation of the great feeling welling up in her

Sakura senced the tightness as Ino pulsated, and she began to lick he clit again only all around it this time, coaxing more moans from her lover

then from deep within Ino she exploded, with euphoria, as an orgasm, took over her body completely, and she let out a light squeak, as her body went totaly numb on the table, and she relaxed on it panting

Sakura lapped up almost all of the cum, that for the most part sprayed out, and she love the taste "your delicious..." Sakura said as she pulled her tongue away leaving a trail of cum and saliva between her mouth and Ino's pussy

Ino looked up at her with loving eyes "thank you Sakura..." Ino panted

Sakura propped herself up on the table naet to Ino and laid down next to her with a smile "your welcome..." she said before she moved er head in and pressed their lips together, this time slipping their tongue in each others mouth, moaning as they enjoyed each other

* * *

To Be Continued...

Reveiw please, good and bad are welcome along with anonymous reveiws thanks and

-later


	2. Realization

**_

* * *

_**

**_WHEN FLOWERS BLOOM_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 REALIZATION_**

* * *

**_NOTE: I know I promised a plot and IT WILL develop in this chapter and the next... and the next will hold something intresting... WMAHAHA_**

* * *

Sakura and Ino had laid on the table cuddling for a few minutes, Ino was still as naked as she was, not even bothering to get her clothes yet 

"Sakura, I can't beleive you did that..." Ino said softly

Sakura lifted her head off of Ino's chest and looked her in the eye's "niether can I,... but... you liked it... right?" Sakura said, now feeling a bit of embarrassment for her actions

"y-yeah" Ino stuttered, as a blush crossed her face

"...Ino...?" Sakura started

"What?" Ino asked softly

"I've kind of,... fallen for you in these last three weeks. I don't know how or why,... but I think I love you" Sakura said with a huge blush "but it's okay if you don't feel the same" she continued as she looked away

"I...I..., Sakura I think I do feel the same" Ino said

"Then lets be together" Sakura softly

"I already said I was yours and yours alone..." Ino said with a smile and her blush receding, now getting comfortable

Sakura replied softly "...and I'm yours and only yours"

Sakura slowly moved in and they pressed their lips together

With that, it felt like they were absolutely sure, this is who they wanted to be with

Ino sucked softly on Sakura's lower lip, while Sakura did the same to her upper lip

After a few more seconds, Ino pulled back and looked her in the eye's "when did you start feeling this way?" she asked

"Well I think I fell in love with you after the first week, but I didn't notice it until just this week..." Sakura explained

"Why did you just up and grab my breasts like that?" Ino asked

"I couldn't stop myself... my mind screamed 'no, you love Sasuke, _I_ love Sasuke'. But my hands moved alone... an-" sakura was cut off when Ino put her index finger to her lips

"Forget that stuck up, pompous ass hole... we have each other now..." Ino whispered

Sakura's smile confirmed Ino's statement, and Ino pressed her lips to Sakura's

Sakura pulled back and trailed kisses down her cheek to her neck, and began licking up and down

Ino pushed on Sakura's Shoulders, and off of her neck

Sakura looked at her as if to say 'what the fuck!!!' "whats wrong" Sakura asked

"Lets get closer before we get hot again. I want this relationship to mean something to me" Ino explained

"How is simply kissing your neck envolving sex?" Sakura asked cunfused, because she didn't have sex on her mind, she just wanted to kiss her neck

"Because that gets me sooo hot, and I won't be able to fight off the urge to let you do what ever to me. Because trust me thats what I want" Ino said "stick to my mouth for now"

"Okay, I understand" Sakura said with a smile, before she leaned down and slid her tongue into Ino's mouth, and let their tongues play

"_I've never felt this close to someone before. I love this feeling in my chest. Excitement, happiness, butterflies, and just a bit of embarassment, all together, oh Ino I love you!"_ Sakura thought

"_Sakura, how are you able to do this to me, I love you, your such an amazing person. why didn't I see this sooner?"_ Ino thought with half-open passion filled eye's, looking at Sakura who eye's were closed

Sakura pulled back after a seemingly infinite minute, "Lets go somewhere and do something" She said

"What?" Ino asked

A perplexed look crossed her face "good question" Sakura giggled "oh, I know lets just take a walk"

"Okay" Ino replied with a smile

Sakura got off of the table and pulled Ino to her feet, by the wrist

"Now get your self dressed" Sakura said in a fake tone of authority

"Fine sempai" Ino said with a sexy tone

Sakura chuckled a little, and so did Ino as she grabbed her bra and shirt, slipped them on, and tightened the bandages around her waist and private, before she straightened out her hair

"Ready to go sempai?" Ino asked sexily

Sakura walked up to Ino and wrapped an arm arounf her waist "You don't have to call me sempai you know?" Sakura said

Ino put her hands on Sakura's chest "I don't know, I think its kind of sexy" Ino said

"Oh, I can't wait to show you how happy I can make you" Sakura purred

"Well your gonna have to wait" Ino said "_oohhh, I hate having to say that, I want her to take me right now. But I don't want our relationship to be that of sex alone"_ Ino thought

"Well lets go" Sakura said as she pulled away from Ino and walked to the door

Ino followed close behind, and followed her out of the room

As they were walking through the hallway they saw Shizune turn around a corner in front of them

Shizune noticed them and walked towards them "Sakura, Ino, Tsunade would like to see you two, I think she wants to know how the training is going" Shizune said

"Okay, lead the way Shizune" Sakura said

"Alright" Shizune said as she turned back in the direction she came from, and they followed her

After they worked their way through the hall's they came to Tsunade's office door, and Shizune knocked and waited for a response

"Come in" Tsunade's voice called through the door

Shizune opened the door and waved Ino and Sakura in before she entered herself and closed the door

Sakura and Ino walked infront of Tsunade's desk and Tsunade smiled at them "so how is Ino's training going?" she asked

"Ino is progressing fast, she has just taken and past the first test I devised for her. She's got a nack for this" Sakura said "_one of the many reasons I fell for her"_

"I'm not that good" Ino said modestly

"If Sakura's said your doing good, then I know your doing good" Tsunade said

"Thank you Tsunade" Ino said with a smile, and a bow

"Yeah so take the credit you deserve!" Sakura laughed as she playfully pushed Ino

Ino stumbled to the side "maybe you give me too much credit" Ino laughed back

"Well you two are in a good mood" Tsunade said

"Should we tell her?" Sakura asked Ino

"Ummm, sure. why not?" Ino said

"Tell me what?" Tsunade asked

"Well, in the time I've been training Ino, we developed feelings for each other, and..." Sakura trailed off before she turned to Ino wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her

Shizune, gasped slightly, blushed and looked away, with a look of loss on her face _"She loves Ino? Nooo, I should have told Sakura how I felt, now I won't be able to be with her"_ Shizune thought and sighed inwardly

Tsunade just raised an eyebrow "You fell in love?" she asked

Ino and Sakura stopped their kiss and looked back at the blonde Hokage "Hai!" Sakura and Ino said in unison with a nod

Shizune cringed in drepression _"Oh Sakura-chan I love you too, this sucks"_ she thought

"Well as long as your fondling doesn't happen and interupt your training" Tsunade said

"fondling?" Sakura asked

Tsunade pointed at their waists and Sakura realized she was rubbing Ino's ass, and Ino was rubbing her breasts, they stopped reluctantly, and composed them selves

"Well I think thats all. you two may go" Tsunade said

"Okay bye Tsunade" Ino and Sakura said in unison, then looked at each other and chuckled a bit

Sakura and Ino walked past Shizune "later Shizune" Sakura said

"huh? oh right, good bye" Shizune said with the best smile she could muster

Ino and Sakura walked out of the office and worked their way to and out the front door of the central building

Right after they exited the building Ino snaked her and into Sakura's, and intertwiened their fingers, Sakura smiled at her and then kissed her

They walked hand in hand through the streets, ignoring the looks they were getting, from the people that caught on pretty easily

"Stupid people. I swear I'm gonna hit the first person that says anything" Ino said

"Who cares what they think?" Sakura said

"Good point" Ino said

------

After a long walk through the peaceful streets of Konoha, Ino and Sakura found themselves near Sakura's house

"yo theres my house you wana come in?" Sakura asked

"yeah" Ino replied enthusiastically

They walked towards Sakura's house hand in hand, they never pulled their hands apart the entire walk

Sakura opened the door, and her and Ino kicked off their shoes, and Sakura lead Ino into the kitchen

"you want something?" Sakura asked

"let me get a cup of water please" Ino said

"please? did you just say please? wow, thats a new phrase I think" Sakura chuckled

Ino narrowed her eye's "I'm trying to show you love" she said

"I know, I'm just messing with you" Sakura said

Sakura let go of Ino's hand and grabbed two cups from the shelf, before she filled them both up with water from the faucet, then handed one to Ino

"Thanks" Ino said as she took her cup and drank it all down in one go

"No problem" Sakura said, before she tug a few swigs of her drink

"What to do now?" Ino asked

"lets go to my room" Sakura said and she grabbed Ino's hand and walked her to her bedroom

When they got into her room Sakura closed the door behind them, and put her drink on the night stand before she sat on the bed, Ino sat next to her

Sakura began rubbing the back of Ino's hand, Ino then moved in towards Sakura's face and kissed her

Their tongues began to dance around in each others mouths, and they began to moan

Sakura slightly pushed Ino to her back and she grabbed Ino's hands intertwiened their fingers, and held both of them above Ino's head, and pinned them to the bed

Ino didn't fight it though, as Sakura kept her content with their passion filled kiss

Sakura began to trail kisses down Ino's neck as she did earlier _"Oh no, she's gonna get me too horny... but I can't take it. I want her now!"_ Ino thought

Sakura reached Ino's neck and sucked on it, while ever so lightly nibbling on it with her teeth, this coaxed a moan of pleassure from Ino

Ino could feel her pussy getting hornier and hornier, as her breathing got short and some what deep

Ino began sucking on Sakura's neck as well, doing exatally what Sakura was doing to her, sucking and nibbling, but worked her way up to Sakura's ear and began niblling on it slightly

This made Sakura tingle in side as she felt her lovers warm breath and teasing gesture against her ear

Sakura freed one of Ino's hands and Grabbed her breast instead

They began to moan together, and Ino used her now free hand to comb its fingers through Sakura's adorable pink hair

Sakura pulled off of Ino's neck, leaving a hickey there in her place "Can I fuck you now Ino?" Sakura asked softly, in an obviously horny voice

"Please Sakura show me how happy you can make me, Now! I can't wait anymore!" Ino cried

Sakura pulled Ino's shirt up and off and removed her bra quickly after, before she went down and began licking and nibbling Ino's erect nipple, while rubbing her other breast

Ino started letting out chopped and screwed breaths, and gasp's

Sakura started licking all around Ino's nipple, then trailed a lick between her breasts, and up her chest, up her neck, until she reached Ino's mouth again, and met it with a kiss

Sakura slid her hand up Ino's skirt, and began massaging her pussy through the bandages

Ino slipped a hand between Sakura's legs and began rubbing her through her tight shorts

They both began to pump their hips to each others movements

Sakura pulled from the kiss, and let out an open mouth groan, as she tilted her head back, she didn't know that Ino just rubbing her would get her off so well

Sakura whiped her head back down and trailed kisses down Ino's stomach until she reached the last thing standing in her way... Ino's skirt and bandages...

She pulled Ino's skirt down her legs and off of her completely, before she began violently pulling at Ino's bandages, and getting them out of her way, in a rush to devour her lovers pussy

When she finaly had the bandages out of her way she dug her tongue deep into Ino's pussy, and began swirling it around filling every orifice

Ino began rolling her hips slightly to Sakura's tongue "Mmmmmmm!" Ino moaned from deep within her throat

Sakura lifted Ino's legs over her shoulder and held them there while rolling her head and trying to steady Ino's uncontrolable motions of her hips and legs

Sakura pulled her tongue out and began trailing licks up and down Ino's pussy, to her clit, and back down again

"S-Sakura... yes, oh yeess! Saakuuraaa" Ino moaned as she dug her nails into the bed and balled up some of the blanket in her fists, and she whiped her head from side to side out of reflex from the pleasure

Sakura dug two fingers half way into Ino, while she licked the clit

Ino's motion were now slight jitters as Sakura fingered and licked her

"Oh Sakura I'm gonna cum soon!" Ino moaned through her teeth

Sakura stopped icking but not fingring to look up at Ino "Good, I want you to cum all over my tongue, I want to taste you" She said before continuing her pleasuring

Ino pumped and rolled her hips as Sakura brought her to the edge of an orgasm, and with a few more pushes and licks Ino toppled over the egde and landed in cloud nine

Ino came all over Sakura's tongue and some of her face, Sakura then lapped it up and enjoyed the taste of her lover

"Ooooohhhh kami... yes" Ino panted as her body relaxed

"That was amazing Sakura" Ino said

"I'm not done yet..." Sakura said as she rose up and began stripping her self

"your not? oh thank kami, yes!" Ino said

Once Sakura was naked, she spread Ino's legs and pressed their pussies together, and intsnatly began grinding them together, with sentual pumps of the hips

Sakura leaned down and braced her arms on the bed, to hover over Ino, and place a passionate kiss to her lips

Sakura's pumping began to increase in speed and they both moaned loudly through their heated kiss

As their pussies rubbed together a feeling greater then life it self it seemed, began to build up and ino wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist before she began rubbing Sakura's breasts and cupping them together

Sakura pumped her hips as fast as she could, and caused Ino to writhe under her

Ino let one hand slide its ring and middle fingers in between hers and Sakura's pussy and began rubbing side to side, increasing the pleasure they felt by at least two times

Their moans, and groans grew very loud, and their motion never stopped

Sakura pulled apart from the kiss "I love you Ino, I want to always be with you" Sakura grunted because of her hip motions and breath loss

Ino picked up on her tired ness and began pumping her hips as well

Sakura's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her jaw opened from pleasure, and she closed her eye's so did Ino

The hot, sexual friction between their pussies was the ultimate feeling to them

They both began to writhe to each others movements

And they let out all most synchronized moans and groans with each pump

They both were about to cum, and they did it in unison

Their pussies exploed with pleasure and cum, and they both went numb and fell over onto the bed

"Kami that was the greatest thing I've ever felt..." Ino said softly

"Yeah it was..." Sakura said before hse rolled over and looked at the clock it read 9: 49 PM

"Well I'm tired, can I stay here tonight?" Ino asked

"Of course. I'm tired too, so lets go to sleep" Sakura said with a smile

"okay" Ino replied, they both got up, and Ino climbed uned the covers while Sakura hit the light switch, and then she crawled into bed as well

Ino laid her head on Sakura's chest and nuzzled against her "I love you Sakura..." Ino said as she drifted off to sleep

Sakura looked at her lover and smiled _"I love you too_"

Sakura relaxed against the pillow and let sleep consume her

* * *

To Be Continued...

Well there be Chapter 2 hope you caught the plot devlopment start, next chapter, an intesting thing happens so i hope you read and reveiw thanks and

-later


	3. When Flowers Wither

**_WHEN FLOWERS BLOOM_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3: WHEN FLOWERS WITHER_**

* * *

Three days had passed for Ino and Sakura very quickly ever since they got together, and in those three days they grew to love each other more and more. Ino loved to have her med-nin lessons even more now, and Sakura was happy and eager to teach her. But they didn't know that their love was about to be challenged with something no relationship should EVER be challenged with... 

On the third night after they became a couple, Ino had come over to Sakura's house again after training all, and I DO MEAN all day, it was dark out by the time they got to Sakura's house

Sakura had explainer their love to her mom, and one could say she didn't take it so well, but at least she didn't yell though right... thats always a plus, Sakura knew she would not really approve... but you know what? Sakura could give a damn less, as long as she was happy with her Ino-sama

The same situation occured for Ino, and she to could give a damn less, weather her parents agreed or not, as long as she had her Sakura-chan

------

Ino and Sakura were in Sakura's room sitting on the bed enjoying themselves a nice cup of tea, and talking about all the things they had done in their ninja careers

"So Sakura, what made you decide to be a med-nin anyways?" Ino asked her lover

Sakura turned to her "well I saw how much help they are, and I decided to be one, pretty simple really" she said, before she drank the last sips of her tea, and placed the cup on the night stand

Ino took the last sips of her tea as well and placed the cup on the night stand next to Sakura's cup, leaning over Sakura's lap to do so, Sakura didn't have anything on except a pink baggy shirt, that draped over her non-existent under garments

Ino began to rub Sakura's left thigh, before she brought her face to Sakura's, to meet it with a warm kiss

Sakura licked at Ino's lips passionately, for a few second before Ino got off the bed stood in front of Sakura, pushed to her back on the bed "get under the covers" Ino said sexily, as she clicked off the light, and the room fell dark

Sakura giggled and did as her lover instructed knowing full and well what Ino wanted to do to her, Ino stripped down to her bra and panties, crawled under the covers as well, and intsantly went under them completely, and crawled her way between Sakura's legs, and immediately slid her index finger and her middle, into Sakura's waiting pussy

"Uughh Ino..." Sakura said softly

Ino brought her head down and licked at Sakura's clit lovingly, while slowly sliding her fingers in and out of Sakura's continuously tightening pussy

Ino decided now could be a good time to put her new skills in chakra control, to the test, by sending meassured pulses of chakra at three second bursts

Needless to say this had Sakura rolling and writhing her hips to Ino's movement, and chakra pulses "Ino, ooohhh uuughhh, yes... yes!" Sakura moaned trying not to scream in euphoria, and wake the whole village

Sakura cupped her own breasts together, and started rubbing them, as she arched her back from pleasure, and gasped

The licks, and pushes Ino made forced Sakura to grab one of her pillows and cover her face with it as she let out a loud muffled groan of ecstasy

Ino held Sakura's hips down to cotrol her spastic movements of pleasure, and Sakura in response wrapped her legs tightly around Ino's shoulders and head

"Ino I'm gonna cum!!" Sakura yelled through the pillow she still had covering and pressed to her face, thankfully Ino could barely make it out, because it would have allerted Sakura's sleeping parents to what they were doing

Ino started pressing harder licks to Sakura clit as she pulled out her fingers, and dug her tongue deep into Sakura, and she instanly came, and cum leaked out in streams of her hot pussy

Ino playfully licked it all up before she crawled out from under the cuvers and nuzzled her self up gaisnt Sakura's body

"That felt good Ino. I love you" Sakura said softly as she wrapped her arms around Ino and kissed her on the forehead

"I love you too..." Ino replied tiredly

As they cuddled each other, their warm bodies put the other to sleep

------

The next morning, Sakura's eye's opened slowly to light shining in her room and on her face, she rubbed her eye's and turned to her side, there she saw an almost naked Ino, sleeping soundly next to her

Sakura ran a hand softly across Ino's smooth and beautiful cheek, before placing a kiss on her forehead _"I don't want to wake her, she seems so peaceful, but I got to go train with Tsunade, so I'll leave her a note_" Sakura thought

Sakura sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed and was about to sand up when Ino's arm snaked around her waist and pulled Sakura back to the bed, next to herself

Ino looked at her with half-open tired eye's "I know you gotta train with Tsunade, but you can be late right?" Ino asked with a soft groggy tone

"I don't know..." Sakura started

"please" Ino pleaded

Sakura smiled softly at her lover "...okay,... but if Tsunade gets mad I'm letting you take the blame..." Sakura joked

"Thats fine..." Ino smiled, before Sakura, crawled ontop of her, and spread her legs

Sakura pulled at the fine lace fabric around Ino's pussy, and pulled it to side before pressing their pussies together, and rubbing them, to create hot sexual friction

Ino already started feeling pleasure surges rush through her body, instanly waking her up all the way

Sakura laid down on top of Ino, their breasts pressed together, and Sakura slipped her arms around Ino's naeck and head, and came in for a kiss

Their tongues danced with each other, as they continued rubbing their sex's together

Sakura got face paced, but that was interupted when Ino suddenly turned Sakura over to were she was on the bottom and Ino was on top, doing the dominate motions

They pulled their kiss apart "Ino, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, a bit disapointed she wasn't on top

"You said it your self..." Ino started without stopping her pumping "...the master is always surpassed"

Sakura got turned on by this and wrapped her legs around Ino's waist tightly "Well if you want to be the 'master' then your gonna have to work for it" Sakura said before she flipped Ino over to the bottom once again, and reasumed the dominate role

Sakura began kissing Ino's neck on the last remaining part of the hickey she gave her three days ago, never stopping the intamite pleasure between their legs

Though enjoying being the subortanite here, Ino wanted to show her power as well, so she rolled Sakura back to the bottom, and began massaging her breasts, while pumping

Man if Sakura weren't about to cum from the pleasure, she would have rolled Ino back to the bottom, but an orgasm was just around the corner aanndd...

"Oooohhh" they both moaned in unison as they both reached an orgasm, and their bodies tingled with the greatest pleasure

Ino fell limp on top of Sakura panting

"...hah!,... I surpassed the master" Ino joked between breaths

"For now..." Sakura panted, before she sta up and helped Ino up in the proccess

"I got to go now baby" Sakura said before she kissed her on the lips, and walked over to her closet and pulled out her share of clothes, and slipped on a skirt with short, short skin tight shorts underneath, a pink sleeveless tight tank top. Ino sliped on her clothes as well

"Meet me at Tsunades office today at 3, okay?" Sakura said with a smile as she opened the window, and hopped onto the ledge then to the roof out side

"Okay" Ino replied as she followed her

Ino jump out, closing the window behind her and landed next to Sakura

"Then we'll do your training" Sakura said as she moved in and wrapped her arm around Ino, and kissed her

They parted and Sakura turned towards the central building "bye baby" Sakura said with a wave and jumped to the next roof and continued on

"Bye" Ino said, before she turned the other direction and jumped to the streets below, and began walking home

"_I guess I'll go home take a shower and then work on my other ninja training"_ Ino thought

------

FOUR HOURS LATER

On the roof of the central building, Sakura and Tsunade were in the middle of a Taijutsu spar

Sakura charged in, and reared her fist back only to end up doing a slide kick, faking Tsunade out... ALMOST

Tsunade back flipped and kicked Sakura in the chest as she did so

Sakura grabbed Tsunades leg, and atempted to pull her to the ground, but Tsunade continued her flip and took Sakura along for the ride

Sakura however, managed to land on her feet and picked Tsunade up and threw over her head, Tsunade caught her self in mid-air and landed gracefuly ten yards in front of Sakura

"Not bad" Tsunade complimented

Sakura stood there a bit slouched over and panting "thanks" she said

"I think thats enough for today" Tsunade said as she straightened herself out

"Okay" Sakura said as she wiped the sweat from her brow

Tsunade turned to the door that led to the stairs to go inside "Come on, I want you to sign something in my office" she said

"Alright!" Sakura called as she ran after her sensei

Tsunade and Sakura walked through the hallways to Tsunade's office, and they entered

"Shizune! bring those files!" Tsunade called into the hallway, before entering her office

"Yes miss Tsunade!" Shizune voiced from down the hall

Tsunade went and sat in her chair, and Sakura leaned up against the desk "So sensei, what was it you wanted me to sign?" Sakura asked

"Its a sheet that says if you sign it, Ino can be a reserve call med-nin" Tsunade said

"Why do you want me to sign it?" Sakura asked

"She's your student isn't she?" Tsunade said

"Okay, I think Ino would be elated to have that opportunity!" Sakura said "_I'll surprized her with that tonight" _

Then Shizune walked in the room, holding a few pieces of paper "O-Oh, hello Sakura-chan" Shizune said

"Hey, hows it going?" Sakura asked

"P-Pretty well I'd say. H-How is Ino?" Shizune asked trying to hide her disapointment

"Good" Sakura said as Tsunade was handed the papers by Shizune

Tsunade looked them over and signed on two different pages, then handed it to Sakura, with a pen "sign on the lines beneath where I did" Tsunade said

Sakura took the paper and pen, and signed her name in the same places as Tsunade, and handed her the pen and paper back

"Okay, now when ever Ino's free, and we need an extra medic, we'll call her" Tsunade said with a smile as she tokked the paper into a smal stack of other paper's to later be recorded

"Thanks Ino will love this" Sakura said

"Alright, well I have to go to a meet with some of the Jonin, so I'll see you two later" Tsunade said as she rose up and walked to the door

"You gonna stay here?" Tsunade asked

Sakura looked to the clock and it read five til three, in the after noon "well I'm gonna meet Ino here so I'll wait for her" Sakura explained

"Okay, Tsuande said as she walked out of room

Shizune was gathering some of the papers on Tsunades desk when she saw Sakura walk up the window, and lean against the wall with a content smile on her face, and look out to the village below

_"Sakura, I wish I could be with you, but I never said anything, and I should have_" Shizune thought as she watched Sakura, the light from the sun just seem to make her skin shine

_"I want to be with you"_ Shizune thought, before she put the papers back on the desk and walked over behind Sakura, on instinct

Shizune then looked out the window as well

"Beautiful isn't it?" Sakura asked, as she admired the village

"Yes you are..." Shizune said

"wha-" Sakura was about to say, when Shizune's hands quickly wrapped around her and gripped her breasts and began rubbing them

"Shizune!" Sakura said in a shocked and stunned voice

"sshhh" Shizune hushed

Shizune started sucking on her neck

This was NOT turning Sakura on, she was getting REALLY annoyed

"Shizune stop I'm with Ino!" Sakura said as she turned around to push her away

"please" Shizune said and she went back to sucking on her neck

That was it, Sakura was trying not to get mad, but Shizune was pushing it, but Sakura still reframed from punching her

Sakura put her hands on her chest to push her way, and ended up pressing her breasts, and the second she started to force Shizune off...

The door clicked opened and in walked Ino

Ino's Eye's widened and her jaw hung open slightly, seeing Sakura there with her hands on Shizune's breasts, and Shizune devouring her neck

"Ino, I swear this isn't what it looks li-" Sakura tried to explain

"Save it!" Ino said loudly, as tears built up in her eyes, and she turned around and ran out of the room

"INO!" Sakura called, then pushed Shizune off with a good amount of force "DAMMIT SHIZUNE!" Sakura yelled before she pulled her fist back and punched Shizune in the cheek sending her to the ground

Sakura immediately ran after Ino

Shizune felt tears well up in her eyes as she held her left cheek, which screamed in pain _"what have I done_...?"

------

As Ino ran out of the building and started to run home, she began to think about what she just saw, the girl she loved, with Shizune!

"_Sakura, how could you do this to me? you lied to me"_ Ino said as she had a memory of before, when they first had sex

----FLASHBACK----

"Do you want more?" Sakura asked softly, yet very sexy

Ino nodded, Sakura smiled, spun her around, and pressed their lips together. They both wrapped their arms around each other, and Sakura pushed Ino up against the table, then lifted her to where she was sitting on it

They both began to moan their kiss, that kept growing hotter by the second

Sakura parted their kiss and looked Ino in the eyes "If you want me, be mine and mine alone..." Sakura said, and received a nod from Ino

"Will you be mine, and mine alone?" Ino asked

Sakura smiled "yes"

----END FLASHBACK----

"_Why did you lie to me?! I love you"_ Ino thought, as tears flowed from her eyes, in mass amounts

"INO WAIT UP!" Sakura called, as she ran behind Ino

Ino stopped running and turned around, to look at her "What!? What do you want you lying bitch!?" Ino yelled

"Please Ino..." Sakura pleaded

"You lied to me!! You played with my emotions!! You used me!!" Ino shouted, tears pouring violently from her eyes, luckily they were on an empty road, so no one heard or saw this

"Ino I didn't use you, I l-" Sakura was interupted by Ino

"Just leave me ALONE!!" Ino shouted, and turned around and ran the other way, back towards her house

Sakura held her hand out as if to grab her, but was way to far away "Ino..." Sakura said softly as she watched Ino run around the corner to her street

Tears built up in Sakura's eye's, and she dropped to her knee's, and the tears flowed down her cheeks

"...I love you though..." Sakura said, before she bent over, and began crying her eye's out


	4. Emotions Ride High

* * *

****

WHEN FLOWERS BLOOM

CHAPTER 4: EMOTIONS RIDE HIGH

* * *

Sakura walked into her house, still crying, with all the pain that her soul felt, she ran up stairs to her room, closed and locked the door, and then fell onto the her bed, with her face in the pillow, as she continued to cry

"_Ino... I didn't want to hurt you,... I love you too much. How did this happen?... Shizune, DAMMIT!!"_ Sakura thought, as her tears soaked the pillow, that she had her face buried in

Sakura turned her head to, her right, to the side where Ino slept, when she stayed over at her house, and Sakura pictured Ino sleeping peacefully next to her

_"I find someone to love, and she to, was pulled out of my grasp, just like Sasuke. Why? All I want is someone to love_" Sakura thought

"Ino... I'm so sorry..." Sakura said quietly to herself, as she contiued to watch the empty spot next her, as if she was looking at a hole in her heart

------

Ino sit on her bed slumped over, tears cascading down her face, and dripping to a building puddle, on the floor

"Why Sakura?... Why? I fall deeply in love with you, and you tear my heart out and throw it away like trash" Ino said

She grabbed the side of her head, with her right hand, and gripped the fabric of her shirt, where her heart was, with her other hand

_"Did you use me for the sex? Did you do it because I made you late? Any answer would be good, but I can't bare to she her right now_" Ino thought, gripping tighter to her shirt, she knew the second suggestion was bogus, but she wanted an answer

Ino felt sadness, anger, loneliness, and emptiness, build up in her, she tried to tell her self she doesn't love Sakura anymore, how could she, but something kept Ino in love with her,... and she didn't know what

"_But that look in her eye's, a few minutes ago,... she looked so sad"_ she thought

"Why do I still care so much? It was probaly a trick" Ino said out loud

"_Who am I kidding? I still love her..."_ she thought "... _but why...?"_

------

The day passed slowly, and painfully, as both girls, try to deal with the pain they felt. The pain that melted them. The pain that was intolorable. The pain of not having the one you love with you. As the darkness of night covered the village of Konoha, they both cried them selves to sleep

------

The next morning, Sakura woke up got dressed and headed to the central building for training with Tsunade, But Sakura was in no real mood for Taijutsu training, one she was exhausted from staying up late crying, and second, her heart ached more now then it ever had

Sakura entered Tsunades office, and Tsunade was staring out the window, at the village

"Hello sensei..." Sakura said flat and dryly

"Sakura..." Tsunade started slowly "... I know what happened"

"Shizune told you?" Sakura asked in the same tone as before

"Yeah. She'll be punished for it. that was inappropriate behavior, and I can tell by your tone you and Ino are having problems because of it" Tsunade said as she turned around, and walked up to Sakura, and looked into her eye's which were empty, but filled with sarrow, and despair

" 'troubles' don't begin to descibe it, Ino thinks I was cheating on her, and now she hate's me, I didn't want to do that with Shizune, My body is Ino's to have,...not Shizune" Sakura said as tears built up, and ran down her cheeks

"Wait, you said your body is Ino's to have,... you haven't had-" Tsunade started but was cut off by her apprentice

"Yes we've had sex, I loved her! I would do anything for her!" Sakura said loudly, as more tears poured down her face "now my parents hate me because I'm in love with a girl, and the one person that kept me happy about that, isn't with me anymore!" sakura said

"Love is a powerful thing,... it can hurt, and in other times, it can make you feel like your on top of the world. Its not my place to say or do anything, so you two have to figure this out on your own. But in the meantime we have training to do, come on!" Tsunade said as she lifted her chin up

"Alright, I guess I should kill off a little steam" Sakura said drying her eye's

They exited the room, and went to an out door training ground behind the building

They stood about twenty feet from each other and assumed their stances

"You can use any skill against me, Ready Sakura?" Tsunade asked

"As I'll ever be..." Sakura said

Sakura charged in and, side stepped to her right, then threw a downward punch, which Tsunade jumped back to avoid, Sakura's fist hit the ground so hard, she created a huge fissure, that traveled towards Tsunade

"Dang!" Tsunade said to her self, and she threw a punach to the ground, and sent her own fissure to collide with Sakura's, stopping it in its tracks

Tsunade saw Sakura jump over the fissure towards her throught the dust cloud, and she burst out with her fist reared back, and she jabbed at Tsunade, who went to grab her arm and throw her, but she found out it was an illusion, just then the real Sakura burst from the cloud and punched Tsunade in the face, sending her sliding back, but still on her feet

"Damn, she got faster" Tsunade said under her breath "I'll have to try harder won't I?" Tsunade said, before she smirked, and jumped into the air toward Sakura, and spun around and conected a round house kick

Sakura disappeared in a cloud of skoke, and out of the cloud flew a log, directaly into the bushes to the left, and hit Sakura who was hiding there, waiting to make her move

Sakura jumped to her feet, and charged at Tsunade, and attempted a sweep kick, and Tsunade jumped up to avoid it, Sakura then threw an upper cut, that Tsunade blocked with her arms, Sakura then spun around, and tried kicking her in the side, Tsunade landed and blocked the kick which caused her to slide to the side a bit

Sakura then pulled her leg back, and threw a stright left jab, which Tsunade pushed to the side, and as she dd so she saw, a look in Sakura's eye's she never saw before, ... blank, empty, and anger consumed eye's

"_I've never seen Sakura fight so hard! Those blows earlier, thay really hurt, even though I blocked them_" Tsunade thought, as she tripped Sakura, and let her fall to the ground, as she jumped away

_"She's more upset about Ino then I thought..."_ Tsunade thought

Sakura rose up fast and charged back in

Sakura began unleashing a relentless barage of puches, kicks, knee's, elbow's, hook shots, flip kicks, and just about evrything she could muster, and Tsunade began having a harder and harder time trying to block these insanely fast, and powerful punches, and other types of Taijutsu attacks that came her way in a flurry of rage basically

"aaaaarrrhhhh!" Sakura yelled as her anger took over and she tried a spinning back hand, that Tsunade blocked, grabbed, then brought Sakura to the ground, holding her there in an arm bar

"I think thats enough Sakura. I have some other things to do for now" Tsunade said as she released her grip, and stood up

"Okay..." Sakura panted as she stood up, and brushed herself off

Tsuande looked at her "_I hope she'll be alright..."_

------

Tsunade sat at her desk in her office looking at ther door, when Shizune walked in

"You wanted to see me miss Tsunade?" Shizune said in a nervous tone

"You are to apologize, to Sakura and Ino! Sakura is in a state of depresion mixed with anger, and I'm pretty sure Ino is to. You started this problem, you have to fix it" Tsunade ordered

"Yes miss Tsuande" shizune said with a bow "I'm sorry for my horrible behavior"

"Don't say sorry to me, Say it to the two girls you emotionally damaged, and possibly, perminetly ruined their love for each other" Tsunade retorted

"Alright I'll go now" Shizune said as she turned and exited the room

------

Shizune walked through the halls to head out of the building to Sakura's house, but as she came to a right corner, she saw Sakura there sitting on bench, with her legs up close to her body, and her arms wrapped around them, only the top half of her face could be seen the rest was covered by her legs and arms

"S-Sakura, I-" Shizune started but was cut off when Sakura, lifted her eye's to meet with Shizune's

Shizune saw a look that screamed 'come near me and you will die!'

"Sakura I'm sorry, please for give me" Shizune pleaded

Sakura's look never changed and she said nothing

"Please, if not tell Ino what happened, I'll take full responsibility!" Shizune said

"How can I tell her if she doesn't even want to see ME!?" Sakura said loudly "This is all your fault. You ruined the greatest thing, in my life!!" Sakura yelled before she stood and walked away, tears flowing rom her eye's

"_Sakura, I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop my self, and all that resulted in me hurting the one I love. If you won't listen Sakura then Ino is my only hope, to make this right" _Shizune thought as a tear escaped her eye

Shizune headed out of the building, and towards Ino's house

------

Shizune found out that Ino wasn't at her house, or the flower shop, and she was having trouble finding her. Eventualy as Shizune looked through the public park, she saw Ino sitting up against a tree, with a solemn look on her face

Shizune approached her, and Ino looked at her with an evil glare "you got alot of nerve to show your self to me after what you did" Ino said in a low tone

"Ino please I'm sorry, don't be mad at Sakura-" Shizune started

"Why?!?" Ino interrupted

"Because its not her fault, I did it all, she was trying to stop me, but I didn't listen" Shizune said

"How the hell can I believe you, huh?" Ino shouted

"Ino please, If you want to take your anger out on me then fine, you can beat me into the dirt, I won't fight back..." Shizune said as she started crying "I loved Sakura, and I wanted to be with her so bad, and I only made her sad, and angry, I deserve no less then such a punishment" She sad as tears ran down her face

Ino stood up and walked away, leaving Shizune crying there alone...

------

Later in the day, as darkness filled the sky, and the last remaining prism's of orange and red light from the sun, faded over the horizon, Ino sat on her bed in the dark, as everything thats happened in the last month or so, replayed in her head, along with the conversaton with Shizune

Ino felt tears weel up in her eye's, and so she crawled under the covers, and forced her self to sleep

------

Later that night Ino opened her eye's and turned her head to the ceiling and saw Sakura standing over her

"Sakura...?" Ino asked with a tired, yet excited, and angry all in one

"Ino I love you not Shizune, please take me back" Sakura said with a smile, and a soft tone

"Sakura I...I..." Ino stuttered

Sakura crawled on top of her in her bed, and kissed her on the lips, and Ino began kissing her back

After a few seconds, Sakura lift away from Ino and looked her in the eye's

"I love you Sakura" Ino said

"I love you too..." she replied as she crawled under the covers, and climbed on top of Ino, then lifted her shirt, and began kissing up and down her stomach, but ultimately working her way down

Sakura reached between the the legs, and pushed Ino's panties to the side, and licked her clit a few times before dugging a tongue in her

"oooohhh Sakura" Ino whispered as quietly as possible

As soon as Sakura slid two fingers into her pussy...

Ino woke up and sat up in her bed seeing an empty room, and a bed with only herself in it

She gripped the blnket tightly with her fingers as tears began to fall down from her eye's

"Sakura-chan..." Ino said to her self

* * *

To Be Continued...

_**Yeah this is the second to last chapter of this story, so I hope you guys don't hate me, you see I have so many idea's for stories, and this was just one of them, and I will get to a new story probaly shortly after this one, while I'm helping some one eith a story of their own, you know who you are so Review please and **_

**_-later_**


	5. love Everlasting

**_WHEN FLOWERS BLOOM_**

**_CHAPTER 5: LOVE EVERLASTING_**

* * *

**_NOTE: FINAL CHAPTER_** **_

* * *

_**

The next morning, Ino rose out of bed, after a night of little sleep since she had that dream

She walked to bathroom, and took a shower, and did all the other necessary things to prepare for the day. She thought of the dream she had and a lot about Sakura

------

After finishing washing up, she went to her room and got dressed, in a skirt, and a sleeveless shirt that went to her mid-drift, and she tied her hair up in her classic poiny tail

"W_onder what I'll do now?"_ she thought as she sighed, then to her absolute dismay, she heard a knock on the door

She sighed again and went down stairs to the door, she reached for the nob and her heart sank "_is it Sakura...?"_ she thought

Another knock came from the other side of the door, so Ino steeled herself and opened it, her face sank when she saw Shizune

"What now?" Ino asked, just a BIT irratated (understatement)

"Please Ino, can you go talk to Sakura?" Shizune said straight forward

"Shizune its obvious you want her so take her!!... I don't really care" Ino said getting a sad tone in her voice near the end

"I do want to be with her but, she has love for you not me. And I can sure as hell tell you care, don't give that to me!" Shizune said strongly to get her point across

"Do you realize what Sakura's gone through... Last night, she..."

/\/\/**_FLASHBACK_**\/\/\

Shizune walked through the halls of the central building, and stopped when she heard crying, she followed because she knew who it was

She came to the door that lead to the training room Ino and Sakura were assigned, and put her ear to it

on the other side Sakura had her head down on the table crying as she lightly ounded on the table with her fist

"Damn it Shizune why did you do that to me? Now Ino hates me, and I'm alone" Sakura sobbed

"Ino I'm so sorry..." Sakura said as she looked up at the ceiling

"rrrrrrrr" Sakura growled angrily, before she side swied a pile of books on the desk knocking them into the wall on other side of the room, lodging a few of them in the wall itself

She rested her elbow's on the table, and dropped her face into her hands

Shizune felt a few tears fall down her face _"I hurt Sakura and Ino so much... this is all my fault_"

/\/\/_**ENDFLASHBACK**_\/\/\

Ino stared at her for a few seconds

"please Ino believe me, It was my fault not Sakura's. All I did was hurt you two. Please I know you two are meant for each other... go back to her" Shizune said

"Fine I will" Ino said with some excitement "...But if you EVER touch her like that again, I'll beat the shit out of you!!"

Shizune nodded her head "understood" she said before jumping off towards the central building

Ino closed and locked the door, before she jumped to her roof, and began roof hopping towards Sakura's house, seeing how early it is Ino thought she could catch her before she went to train with Tsunade

When she got to Sakura's house she landed silently on the roof, near Sakura's partly opened bedroom window, and as she was about peek in to see if she was there, but she was startled when she heard pottery or galss of some type break, so she looked all the way in and saw Sakura, who was crying pull a hand full of books of her book case and throw them against the wall

Sakura walked over to her bed, and punched it in the center, before she sat down on it

"Ino I miss you..." she said to her self, and Ino could hear it

Ino felt tears of happiness, and relief swell up in her eye's, and with out hesitation opened the window all the way, and jumped in

Sakura shot a look over to her window, to see who opened it she saw Ino hop onto the floor in front of the window

"I-Ino...?" Sakura asked

"Sakura I'm sorry. I should have listened to you, I should have let you explain. I just felt so used and abandoned" Ino said

"So your not angry with me?... because I never wanted to do that with Shizune..." sakura said

"I know, she told me, but I'm not worried about that I just want to be with you" Ino said

"Ino!" Sakura cried as she jumped from her bed and wrapped her arms around Ino and kissed her

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura and returned the kiss passionately, with every bit of love as before

Ino then walked Sakura backwards towards her bed nad they both fell onto it never parting their kiss, as they slid their tongues in each other

They had their tongues play around, to catch up on the time they had not played with each other

after a minute long kiss like that, sakura turned Ino over to the bottom and pulled the kiss apart, sticking her tongue out slightly, and creating a long string ofsaliva between them

Sakura looked into her eye's passionately "Ino I would never use you for anything, especially not sex, its all your decision" Sakura said

"shh. I know " Ino said Before she pulled Sakura's head back down for another kiss

Sakura opened her eye's, and pulled the kiss apart again "Oh, I almost forgot! your on the med-nin reserve list, I wanted to tell you that the day the whole ordeal with Shizune started, but then we hit that bump" Sakura said

"Don't you see? our friendship has been challenged twice in deep situations, and yet we still love each other. We're meant to be together" Ino explained

Sakura smiled at Ino "Yes we are" she replied hotly, before putting her lips to Ino's once again, then pulling back

"Do you want this?" Sakura asked as she hovered her hand over Ino's crotch area, and Ino hummed a uh huh, and nodded eagerly "I need you" she said

Sakura kissed her again, and pulled Ino's skirt up, and began rubber her pussy through her soft panties

"ooohhh, uh,.. uhh.. uuhh" Ino moaned as she felt what she had to masturbate about last night after that dream, and god it felt SO much better

Ino's legs began shaking pleasure, and her body screamed to be against Sakura, bare skin

Sakura used her other hand and pulled Ino's shirt up, then broke the kiss only long enough to pull the shirt over Ino's head, un hook her bra, and thow it to another side of the room, then she went right back into her kiss. She had never wanted Ino more, then she did now

Sakura began rubbing Ino's left breast, while she pulled her panties with her index down her legs to just below her knees, then instantly stuck two fingers in her pussy, causing Ino arch her bady, and roll her hips, along with a loud moan

Sakura broke their kiss "damn Ino you wet" Sakura said

"I want y-you s-so bad Sakura!" Ino stuttered throught the surges of pleasure

"I'll make you wetter..." Sakura said, before she pecked ino on the cheek and lead a long lick down Ino's neck to her breast, and finaly to her erect right nipple, which Sakura sucked on lovingly, while slowly fingering her

Ino grabbed Sakura's left hand that she was being fingered with, and drove it deeper into herself

sakura stopped sucking on her nipple and looked at her sexily "uh uh, you have to wait, or tell me you want it loudly" sakura said

"I want it, I want it, I WANT IT!" Ino yelled, and Sakura began fingering her faster, and began trailing a lick down her body to her pussy, and when she got there she pulled Ino's legs over her shoulders, held her waist down with her hand, and dug her tongue deep into Ino

"YES, OH YES SAKURAAA!" Ino yelled

Sakura began twisting, swirling and pulling her tongue in and out, and made Ino whip her head around in pleasure, and tighten her gripp with her legs around Sakura's head

Ino grabbed her right breast, and with her left hand gripped Sakura's pink hair slightly, as she combed her combed her fingers through it

Sakura got faster with her tongue, and Ino moaned very loudly as she felt goose bumps cover her body, and she bit her lower lip

"uuugghhhh" Ino moaned in euphoric bliss

Sakura only needed a few more motions and... there it was, Ino's pussy exploded around her face, and tongue, and she began to drink the tastefull juices up

Ino fell limp on the bed, and she looked down to Sakura "your turn..." she said and she sat up and pushed Sakura over to her side, then she crawled between her legs, and pulled off her shorts and the skirt she wore over them, while Sakura removed her shirt, and revealed she wasn't wearing a bra

Ino then pulled her totaly soaked panties off, and started licking Sakura's pussy all over; dig it in her, pulling it out, licking her clit, all of it, she was going wild on Sakura's soaking wet pussy, tasting her and devour her, Sakura was writhing benieth her and she began going faster

Sakura moaned and groaned, as Ino then added the rubbing of her clit with her thumb, while she spread her wet walls with her other hand and licked all over their insides

Ino trailed long licks up and down Sakura's pussy, and rubbed her clit faster

Sakura exploded in an orgasm, of a proportion she never felt before

She laid there panting for a second while Ino licked up the cum from her pussy, before she crawled to Ino's side, with Ino's head stil near her pussy, and she started licking Ino again

Ino felt her warm tongue again, and she began licking Sakura's pussy

As they continued devulging in their euphoric venture , Shizune landed out side the window, to see if sakura and Ino were here because they were really late, and a smile crossed her at what she saw

"_good they made up... I'm happy for you two"_ Shizune thought, before she quickly jumped away back toward the central building

As tongues slid hotly across the wet surface of each others pussies, they were so close to cuming again, and when they did, they dove deeper into each others' pussy, as they tightened up from pleasure

Sakura pushed Ino over and climbed on top of her the normal way, and pressed their lips together, and slid thier tongue out to play once again

Sakura spread Ino's legs, and press their soaked pussies together, and began rubbing them together

Ino wrapped her arms aroun Sakura's neck tightly to insure that she didn't pull away from this kiss, and Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's neck as well

Ino then Wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist, and locked he ankels together

Sakura coniued the sexual pumping that was making Ino go crazy with pleasure

They moaned loudly through their kiss, as they felt them selves melt into one another, and they rised to cloud nine, and another orgasm rushed through their bodies

Sakura pulled they kiss apart "I love you so much Ino, I never want to be without you again" she said softly

"I love you too Sakura-senpai, I'll be with you forever" Ino Said with a smile

Sakura laid down next to her, and rested an arm on her stomach, while they nuzzled their heads together

"Sakura, I didn't get any sleep last night, can I take a nap here?" Ino asked

"You don't even need to ask, I'll even take one with you, forget training today" Sakura replied

They both stood up off the bed, and Sakura lifted the covers for Ino to climb under, then Sakura got under as well, and cuddle next to her

"Sakura thank you" Ino said tiredly

"Your welcome baby" Sakura said

Ino and Sakura quickly drifted to sleep, to have dreams of what their future together would be like. One of happiness, and one of great things...

* * *

THE END

Review please and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
